


Switch

by ObserverFuck



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, I really do lack tags, M/M, huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: "Look how peaceful you are," he murmured, brushing his fingers against the side of the other man's face. "We're going to change that."





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off and on for like 2 months so here it is...
> 
> I'm tired-

The Observer grinned to himself as he leaned down close to Noah's face. He could feel the sleeping man's even breaths on his cheek as a quiet laugh bubbled up in his chest. "Look how peaceful you are," he murmured, brushing his fingers against the side of the other man's face. He let his hand roam down to Noah's chest and carefully swung his leg up over him, straddling his waist. "We're going to change that," he chuckled.

He licked his lips playfully, leaning up to kiss Noah's neck and nip at the sensitive skin until Noah's breath hitched in his sleep. The Observer now knew where the most sensitive spot on his victim's neck resided, and he intended to make good use of that knowledge. He ran his tongue over the spot multiple times, occasionally using his teeth on it to earn soft noises of pleasure from the shorter haired man.

A sneaky hand went to push up the white T-shirt Noah slept in, and said man unconsciously bucked his hips upward causing an involuntary groan to escape The Observer's lips. He didn't hesitate to grind his hips down to get more physical contact, his eyes falling shut for a moment. He received a moan in response and grinned wide as Noah began to stir. It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes, and the shadowy being ran his hands over the pale man's torso as he processed the situation.

When his brain finally caught up to what was happening, Noah yelped and tried desperately to push the dark figure off of him, but the other was quicker and had Noah's wrists pinned above his head within a split second. "Let go of me, fucker!" he yelled, but his demand was ignored when The Observer rocked his hips upward, their erections grinding together once more. Noah swore under his breath. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" he asked between uneven breaths. The Observer continued to grin at him, his eyes becoming visible above his glasses. "Just having a little fun," he answered casually, shifting his weight around on top of his clueless prey.

"Fuck," Noah hissed as The Observer leaned down to bite at his neck again. He tried to keep his hips still, but failed as they jerked up again. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tight, unable to ignore how good it felt when a hand roamed over his body. Noah knew he shouldn't be reacting to this. The possessed man above him was his friend, but living alone for a year had taken its toll on Noah's body, leaving him in a terribly sexually frustrated state. He couldn't help the desperate grind of his hips, he couldn't help his little whimpers and moans, and he couldn't help wanting more.

"Fuck, Kevin-!" came the desperate moan.

He would have covered his mouth if possible, but by the time he realized what he had said, it was too late. Noah's face became a deep shade of red, and he turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide from the other's gaze. He heard a maniacal cackle from above him as shame flooded every fiber of his being. Then, there was warm breath right next to his ear. "Go on, say it again," The Observer urged, grinding his hips down. "He likes it."  
Noah moaned, feeling his cock twitch in the confines of his sweatpants. "Kevin...!"

The Observer watched the man beneath him writhe and squirm as he tried to get his hands free, and Noah inhaled sharply when he felt a tongue running along the shell of his ear, making him shudder. "Are you going to behave if I let go?" The Observer asked, his voice low. Noah nodded frantically as his hips thrusted on their own accord again, the hand holding his wrists together slowly pulling back.

As soon as his hands were free, Noah sat up to weave his fingers into the other man's dark hair. He grabbed and tugged harshly causing The Observer to gasp and moan loudly, and Noah smirked proudly. He may not have had too much of the upper hand at the moment, but at least he remembered how much Kevin appreciated having his hair pulled. When he was pushed back down he grunted quietly, wanting much more than what was being given to him at the moment.

"Be good for me and I just might let him out," The Observer bargained before pulling off Noah's sweatpants and leaning down in front of the impatient man's dick. He flicked his tongue out over the tip teasingly a couple of times, but he eventually pushed Noah's hips down and took in as much of him as he could. Noah made a choked off gasping sound followed by a loud moan as The Observer started to bob his head up and down. It would have been extremely difficult not to move his hips if not for the solid grip of harsh fingers probably leaving bruises behind. Oddly enough, that thought aroused Noah further.

When The Observer pulled back, Noah made a dissatisfied sound, and he heard the other chuckle before he was pulled up by the shoulders. Their lips connected briefly before The Observer started to slide himself down onto Noah's now slightly slickened erection. Noah worried that the shadowy bastard might hurt Kevin's body if they weren't careful, so he tried to be as gentle as possible. The Observer clearly didn't care about Kevin's body, so it didn't really come as a surprise when he went down on Noah hard and fast. They both moaned, the tightness feeling so good to Noah who shuddered at the wide grin stretching across the collective member's face.

The Observer started to encourage Noah when he began thrusting his hips up. "That's right. Be a good boy and fuck this pretty little body you love so much," he taunted. Noah moaned at the command, his hips moving without a second thought. The Observer rolled his own hips, groaning and leaning in to kiss down Noah's neck, then moving back up to his ear. "Good boy," he murmured, feeling Noah shiver. The curly haired man moaned louder. "Oh, you like that, do you?" The Observer asked, amused. Noah just bit his lip and continued thrusting his hips. "Ngh-! You're such a good little bitch," the demon-like man praised, reaching to take one of Noah's hands and bring it back up to his hair. On instinct, Noah pulled roughly like the last time, and The Observer made an incredibly pleased sound in the back of his throat.  
He leaned his head down for a moment, panting rather harshly before looking up at Noah with a sadistic grin.

It confused Noah, leaving him wondering just what the hell the cause of it was until The Observer went slightly limp against him. Noah slowed any movements he was making, wondering for a brief moment if it was all over. He felt oddly disappointed, leaning his head down to catch his breath for the time being. Was everything really over so quickly? Was Kevin's body okay? What exactly should he do? He considered pulling out and finishing himself off, but the other man groaned softly. Two hands went to Noah's shoulders so that the smaller man could push himself back a little. They both moaned because of the movement, and Noah noticed that the aggressive tint of The Observer's eyes seemed to have vanished. "Noah...?" he groaned, pushing his glasses up slightly so that he could see more clearly. "My god," Noah sighed, a small smile making its way onto his face. "Hey, Kev."

Although he seemed very out of it, Noah could tell for sure that the man looking back at him was Kevin. He kissed him gently, thankful that The Observer had taken mercy on him. They pulled back for a breath of air, and Kevin's eyes glistened slightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would go this far, Noah. I- I really didn't..." he was cut off as Noah kissed him again, wiping away any of the tears that managed to fall from Kevin's eyes. "It's alright, baby. You don't need to worry about him right now, okay? He's gone. You're okay, I promise," Noah assured, holding the other man tighter than before. Kevin nodded and leaned in for another kiss, which Noah was happy to grant him.

They started to move their hips again, and Kevin moaned into it, but before they could set a steady pace Noah suddenly switched their positions. Kevin was now under him, and Noah kissed down his neck while moving his hips at the perfect angle, and dear god, Kevin couldn't keep quiet to save his life. His moans became increasingly louder when that one spot was hit repeatedly, sending the best of feelings throughout his body. 

He started to move his hips to meet every thrust. "Oh, fuck-! Noah, please!" he cried out, holding onto the curly haired man tightly. Noah sped up his pace, running his fingers through Kevin's hair again. He tugged and pulled at it, then yanked hard. Kevin was trembling, his moans coming close to full on screams of pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Noah! I'm close," Kevin informed, all while small kisses were trailed up to his jawline. "It's okay, babe," Noah gasped out before reaching down to stroke Kevin's cock in time with his thrusts. It didn't take much longer for either of them, and Kevin came hard, arching up and screaming Noah's name in pure bliss. The man above him gave a few more thrusts, but before he could finish Kevin pulled him down so that he could whisper in his ear. "You did so fucking good," Kev murmured before their lips collided again, and Noah was sent over the edge, cumming inside of the other man with one last groan.

Noah could hear Kevin make a soft noise beneath him, and he rested his head against Kevin's shoulder while they caught their breath, coming down from their pleasurable high. Noah placed a soft kiss on his partner's neck before pulling out with a quiet grunt and falling next to him. They rested in silence for a few minutes, watching the ceiling and the shadows that went across it due to car lights outside. A very quiet sniffle from Kevin had Noah pulling him into his arms in an instant. He took Kevin's glasses and set them aside so that he could lay more comfortably against Noah's chest.

"It's okay, Kev. It's gonna be fine, I promise," Noah comforted. Kevin nodded, trying his best to ignore his tears. "Just try to get some sleep, alright? I'm right here if you need me," Noah reassured softly. Kevin's arms tightened around him, and the exhausted man began drifting off in minutes. Before Kevin could pass out completely, Noah gave him a small squeeze. "Hey, Kev?"  
He got a sleepy, "Mn?" in response.  
"I love you."  
Kevin placed a kiss on Noah's bare chest. "I love you too."

It was a huge relief for the two of them to wake up in each other's arms the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. ^^


End file.
